Crimson Embers
by Galiriol
Summary: Tifa's new life took her to Wutai, on a personal quest to the great fire cave of Da Chao mountains. As always when fate chose to interfere, simple plans become something much more, and she comes across a Shikigami named Touda. He had been sealed for centuries by his former master, and Tifa finds herself with more than she bargained for.


**Authors notes:** I know what you're all thinking, what an odd pairing, right? Well I love crossovers, and I always love to challenge myself, into doing a story with a plausible connection between the two different different categories. I have based the Shounen Onmyoji parts from the anime ending only, I don' t read Japanese but I know the manga has continued, but I can't find a good translation. So I only refer to the anime so you don't need to give me reviews of me not following the story, cause I base this on the anime. The Final Fantasy 7 part, takes place after Dirge of Cerberus.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters, and Mitsuru Yūki owns Shōnen Onmyōji and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story.

* * *

** Prologue Touda:**

**After the final battle, which Touda had no recollection from, nor even knew of. He had awakened in a small cottage, beside his fellow friend, and Shikigami Kou. They had been ordered there to watch over their master's grandson, who was severely injured. He had even found himself in a form unknown to him, a from of a mononoke.**

**He felt it, deep inside his core, that something was wrong. Non of the other Shikigami would tell him anything, when he asked about it. He also knew, that something had happened, something that had involved himself. The last memory he had, was from before Masahiro was born, and that was not right, considering the boy was now 15 years old.**

**Time passed, but he was still kept in the dark. His anger and frustration only grew for each day, as he was forced to look after the sad looking grandson. Semei's old age finally caught up to him, and he became very ill, and soon passed away. Masahiro had by now successfully surpassed his grandfather, and was soon to marry Akiko.**

**When Seimei gone his golden ring had disappeared, and no one was there to control him, he did not know Masahiro, and he had no intention to serve him. The other Shikigami shun him, since he had been possessed and almost killed Semei, so no one dared to stand up to him. He had confronted Masahiro, and demanded that he tell him the truth about his memory gap.**

**Masahiro had refused, and feigned innocence, since he knew it was useless. He was only alive, because Guren's memories were sealed. He knew that he could not go against the deal he had made that day. They had argued, and since the ring around Touda's head was gone, he had given into his anger and gone out of control, and flames had appeared.**

**Masahiro had then, decided that he would never regain Touda's trust and friendship. Since he did not have Touda's loyalty like his grandfather had, he could never hope to be able to place a new ring around his former friend's head to control his powers and rage. It was with a heavy heart, he choose to seal his best friend in a stone, and hope that sometime after he was gone, that he would awaken and learn to trust a new friend.**

** Prologue Tifa:**

**One would think that Tifa's life would have turned out great, after they had stopped Sephiroth's second return. Or after her dear friend Vincent Valentine had saved the world from going under, and managed to defeat Omega, and getting rid of the demon Chaos at the same time. The world was at peace, for the first time in hundreds of years, no more Sephiroth or Jenova, and no more corrupt Shinra. President Rufus had turned over a new leaf, with the help of Reeve, and the Turks were no longer the dark lapdogs.**

**After Cloud finally gotten his peace, he had become very different. The quiet and brooding Cloud that people had believed to be the product of guilt had in reality been his true personality. Though he had been guilt ridden, he had over come that, and did no longer run away from his promises any more, nor did he let down the people close to him.**

**Tifa and Cloud's relationship was very complex. He had loved her all his life, but her feelings had come in her late teen years. Their feelings had still been there at the start of their journey a couple of years ago, but then a certain Cetra entered his life, and he found himself in love with two women. Aeris would always be the reason for their love never coming into bloom. When the last ancient took her last breath, she also took a part of Cloud with her, the part Tifa loved most.**

**They called each other childhood friends, but that was never true, it was more of childhood acquaintances. They had become friends shortly before he left for Midgar, and then kept in touch through letters. Tifa had come to terms with the feelings she had harboured for him all those years. Those feelings were for a different man, they were for the man he had thought him to be, when he had been confused. **

Chapter 1: When Flames Awaken.

Tifa sighed for herself, as she walked through the beautiful public garden in Wutai. The town had seen many changes since the fall of it's greatest enemy Shinra. It was no longer only a holiday resort, but a blossoming city known for it's unique flowers. After the fall of meteor, the once proud nation of Wutai struggled with breaking free from the holiday resort reputation it had received after the war against Shinra.

It was then, when the planets nature finally started to heal, that people started to appreciate flowers. Wutai had always been a beautiful place, so emperor Godo took the initiative, to sell flowers to all who wished for them. After that business continued to flourish, and now Wutai was the centre of the world for flowers, plants, tea and spices.

''Tifa! Wait a moment, why don't cha!?'' Yuffie shouted behind her friend as she ran to catch up.'' I've got the map you wanted!''

Tifa slowly turned around at hearing her friend's cheerful voice. Her usual warm smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as her younger friend grinned at her. Despite being 20 years now, she still had the same energy as a child. Yuffie had grown taller and were now just a few inches shorter than herself. Her hair was now down to her shoulders, but her black headband still sat in it's usual place. She wore a pair of black shorts, green knee high boots and a green tank top, with a black vest on top of it.'' Hey Yuffie! Sure you can't yell a little louder?'' She teased her younger friend softly.

''Ha ha ha, so funny! I did try to yell softer, you were just off in coo coo land..'' Yuffie replied with a annoyed look on her face. Her brown eyes softened as she noticed how her friend fidgeted with her hands.'' Why do you need to visit the fire cave in Da Chao Mountain, anyway?''

''Now who's being mean, eh? I was not in coo coo land. I was just thinking a little...'' Tifa shot back defensively, not liking to have been so obvious with her troubles. She reached down into her pocket, and retrieved her Ifrit summon materia. It had once glowed bright red, but now it was black with small spots of red on it's smooth surface.'' My Ifrit materia has stopped glowing, and I can't summon him. I don't like using him, but it was my first summon materia, and Cloud needs him for a delivery up north. I've heard from Reeve that several others had the same problem with their Ifrit summons. I figured it wouldn't hurt, to try and replenish it's powers inside the fire cave...''

''I see, that's a real shame...'' Yuffie said with a genuine sad expression on her face. If it was something that could trigger a real reaction from her, it was materia. She simply handed over her map, and when she saw the look in Tifa's eyes, as she looked at the weak materia, her eyes widened.'' But, don't ya hate fire? Why put yourself though that? Why don't someone else go in your place?''

Tifa only smiled at her friend, trying to reassure her and herself at the same time. She had asked herself the same question, but always arrived at the same conclusion. She can't hide from fire forever, she needed to confront her fear, and this was her way of doing it. Her second reason was because she wanted to master Ifrit, so a new one could be born. She planned to offer the new one to Mount Nibel, where her father rested, since he once dreamt of owning a Ifrit materia, she thought it was way to say farewell.'' I have my reasons, but I need to do this alone...'' She simply choose to answer.

''You've got to do, what you have to, gotcha!'' Yuffie replied with a grin plastered onto her face. She wrapped her arms around her friend, in a quick hug, before stepping back, allowing her to make her journey up the mountains.'' If you're not back in 2 days, then I'm coming for you!''

* * *

The sun would soon set, and the dusk of twilight would soon settle over the peaceful mountains. Tifa had set out for the fire cave, after her brief meeting with her friend. According to her calculations, it took six hours to reach the cave from the base of the mountain, and she was soon at her destination. Her nerves became more tense, for each step she took, because each step brought her closer to her fears.

She had been lucky enough, not to run into more than two monsters, which she had taken care of with ease. It was as if something was wrong, or if someone had disturbed them. These beautiful mountains had always contained a large variety of ferocious monsters. That's why the people of Wutai, never tried to make a tourist attraction of this place, because it belonged to the monsters of this large continent.

Barrett had finally gotten his business in Corel to work out, he had come to bring Marlene home with him. Denzel had been accepted into WRO and worked under Reeve, and only came home when he could, so there was nothing that tied her down in Edge any more. She had rented out her bar to Shelke, and Cloud. When she earlier this week had fought with Cloud, she never thought it would lead her here. He had questioned her reasons for wanting to move, and the fact that she did not want to give up her Ifrit to him until she mastered him. They had eventually agreed to disagree, and after he went on another delivery, she had simply said goodbye to Shelke and left. She had enough money saved, so the took a plane to Wutai, and rented a small house near Yuffie's place.

**''When flames awaken, do not be afraid of him...'' **A voice spoke to her.

''Who's there!?'' Tifa asked hesitantly, as she looked around the empty pathway. Her burgundy eyes widened as she saw a young man stand before her. He was dressed in old traditional robes of some sort. His brown eyes were filled with warmth, and kindness.''Who...are you?''

**''Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm..''** He spoke with a genuine smile grazing his face. He looked young, barely out of his teens, but his eyes spoke of wisdom, far beyond her own. He raised his hand, and gestured to the path to his right. Her eyes followed his hand, and her eyes widened when seeing the entrance to the fire cave.**'' When flames erupt, seek comfort in him. He is not someone who you need to fear, remember that...''**

''Huh? Please wait!'' Tifa shouted, when seeing him disappear into the cave, when she came out of her trance. She quickly looked around, and noticed that the sun was setting, and that meant nocturnal monsters would start to roam the mountains. She made up her mind, and sprinted on the narrow path, leading up into the cave that held the source of her fears.''Are you deaf? I told you to wait up, damn it!''

Her mind was so set on questioning the young man, that she momentarily forgot her fears. Her footsteps echoed in the warm cave, and it was not until she was standing in the middle of the cave, that she noticed that the flames that normally raged was only small glowing embers.''I have unfinished business with you, come out at once!'' She shouted irritatedly, her eyes darting around the still cave.

''Who are you, to order me?'' A angry masculine voice sneered. The fury she could hear in that voice, made the hair on her arms stand on end.''How dare you disturb my rest!?''

Touda stood in the shadows, observing the strange human female. Something had triggered him from his sleep moments ago, and he found himself inside this strange cave. The stone that contained him, had fallen from the pedestal it rested on, and rolled across the floor, as he had been released from his prison. Memories long forgotten flooded his mind, as he remembered his life. _Masahiro...oh, Masahiro please forgive me..._

''I...I...'' Tifa stammered from fright, as she tried to pinpoint where the angry voice came from. It was clear to her, that the young boy was not the owner of that voice. She clenched her palms into fists, trying to shake of her fear, and focus on defending herself if needed.'' I apologise if I awoke you, I only followed someone in here...and-''

''Leave this place at once!'' Touda roared angrily, his eyes forming into slits, as he glared at the human. Her back was turned to him, and all he could see was a mass of dark hair, flowing down in the form of a braid, down to her backside. When she did not comply, he emerged from the shadows, getting ready to throw her out, if needed.'' Leave if you know what's best for you, human!''

**''Dormant embers, awaken from your rest and purify this darkened place...''**

The calm spoked words echoed in the cave, and the embers came back to life. Flames erupted from the ground, along with a suffocating heat that paralysed the silent fist fighter. Her eyes shut, and a frightened gasp passed her lips, as memories of flames invaded her mind, shaking her to her very core.

''Masahiro!?'' Touda desperately cried out, and rushed forth from his hiding place. His golden eyes franticly searched the cave, and amongst the flames.''Where are you? Masahiro!? I...I-''

**''Guren, I leave my descendant in your capable hands...'' **Masahiro's kind voice spoke directly into Touda's mind. Tears formed in the corner of the Shikigami's eyes when hearing his best friend's voice. He remembered everything, about being possessed, and how he had almost killed Masahiro and his fellow Shikigami. His final battle, and his best friend's great sacrifice, and how Semei's wife made her grandson come back to his senses. The payment for both of them been allowed to live, had been to seal his memories of his time with Masahiro. He had to swallow the bile that threatened to come up through his throat, as he recalled how he had acted towards his friend after his memories had been stripped away. He had been so hateful and cruel, it was no wonder that he had been sealed. He also knew the reason for his returned memories, his best friend was dead, that had reset the deal. Leaving him with his most important memories, but without his friend.

''No, no, no! I still can't bear it...'' Tifa murmured weakly, as she opened eyes. Her mind was trapped in memories of her burning home town. She did not see the cave, nor the flames, she saw houses burning. Wood that creaked, beams that snapped, and screams from her fellow neighbours and friends. Flames that licked, and devoured both wood and men, without any mercy. She dropped her Ifrit materia onto the cave floor not noticing it shatter, and then she stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. The impact of her fall awakened her paralysed mind, and her fingers closed around a warm orb.

Touda felt Masahiro's presence fade, and he found himself staring at the woman now facing him. His eyes widened when seeing how much she resembled his friend. The same fair skin complexion, rich dark brown hair, and the same expressive eyes. Hers was not brown like Masahiro's, but more like Akiko's red ones, but much more exquisite, like wine. It was clear to him, by the way she dressed that he had been asleep for a long time. She wore some kind of mini black leather pants, barely going down to her knees. A small red cotton fabric covered her chest, but exposed her whole midriff. Black gloves donned her hands, going up to her elbows.''Why do flames frighten you?'' He calmly asked her.

Tifa slowly lifted her gaze from the floor, and let her mind take in the image of the man standing before her. His skin was dark bronze, and the first thing she saw, was muscular legs with brown leather armour going up, just below his knees. The impossible long legs continued, and she had to crane her neck backwards to allow her eyes to wander across the rest of his body.  
He wore some kind of old barbarian war outfit, a black oddly shaped semi open pants that stopped above his knees, only covering part of his thighs, but not his inner thighs. Brown armour was attached all around his hips, and attached to it, was a dark blue waste cape, that went down to his feet, with slits that allowed maximum movement. His muscular upper body was bare, except for a black spiky collar hanging around his upper torso and around his shoulder. The same brown leather armour donned his arms, bellow his elbow, and he wore black gloves. Semi long red hair hung to his shoulders not being able to cover a set of pointy ears with black earrings, the colour reminding her of fire, and intensive golden eyes stared at her. A gravity defying white shawl floated on it's own accord around him, making her question if he was even of this world.

''Can't you understand me, or are you just dumb!?'' Touda questioned her harshly, as he knelt down in front of her. His golden eyes glared down into her tear filled red orbs, not knowing what else to do, he offered her his right black hand. If he had any doubt of her being Masahiro's relative, it was blown away that instant as she did just like Masahiro had done once. Her gloves covered fingers gently took hold of his large hand, before she flung herself into his arms, when a burst of flames erupted inches from where she once lay.''Hey! What the hell are you doing?''

''Can't you do anything, except for yelling!?'' She angrily shot back, when she finally snapped out from her daze. She gazed up into his angry eyes, as she noticed the orb she was holding, was not her summon stone. His eyes seemed to notice her hand's movement, and they narrowed in anger, something she could not understand why. The cave's flames had become unstable, so before they both became fried alive, she took his hand, and dragged him towards the exit.'' We can't stay here, come on, follow me!''

''Let go off me, human!'' Touda snarled angrily, when they were out of the cave. He snatched his hand away from hers, as if she had burned him. He observed as she inspected the orb he had been sealed in, and he did not want to acknowledge his desire for her to leave it alone, without him rousing suspicion. He smirked when he finally thought about an easy way for him to obtain it.'' And that belongs to me, hand it over!''

''I have a name, you know...'' Tifa answered cockily, not liking his attitude one bit. The glare she received in response told her, that he couldn't care less about her name.''I'll give it back, if you say thank you, for me getting you out of there...''

''What!?'' He bellowed angrily, his golden eyes forming into slits, and his anger flared inside him. He stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate her with his height, but she only craned her neck backwards, returning his glare.'' If you thought those flames were frightening, I shall give you the flames of hell...if you push your luck..''

''You heard me, or are you just dumb?'' She teased him playfully, blissfully unaware of who she was dealing with.

''I'll teach you a lesson, wench...'' He sneered maliciously, and grabbed hold of her arms, lifting her off the ground. Her feet dangled in the air, and he leaned in closer, his face barely inches from her shocked face.''If you don't play nice, and hand it over.''

''Don't underestimate me..'' Tifa cockily replied, a smirk forming on her lips. Her legs moved swiftly, and she kicked of against his stomach, making him gasp for air. She used her small momentum, and broke free from him while tossing the orb into the air, and preformed a back flip, landing skilfully onto her feet. The orb gloved bright red, and was resonating with their feelings, and especially Touda's feelings over anger. Quickly catching it, she cradled it to her chest, while she side stepped his clawed hand.

His anger went out of control, and when flames appeared from the palm of his hands, her eyes widened. When his whole body caught on fire, she made up her mind, and just as she was to hand over the orb it sunk into her chest. She tried in vain to make it reappear, and she stood there groping her own chest, while the man's anger went out of control.

''You damned idiot! Now we are bound to each other!'' Touda snarled angrily, as his flames kept growing stronger. His eyes were like slits, as he slowly walked toward his new master, considering to commit his final sin, and actually kill her.'' Ignorant humans, you never learn to leave well enough alone!''

''Bound together?'' Tifa asked in shock, as she paled when his words sunk into her mind. She looked at the crazy being, wishing she'd never messed with him. She had always been such an forgiving person, why couldn't she just forgiven him for his rude behaviour like always? No, she had to try to stand up for herself today of all days, and look where it got her, bound to some crazy being.''I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen...please calm down?''

''A lot of good that will do now!'' He sneered angrily, but calmed down when seeing her saddened expression. Even if she must be a very distant descendant, her facial expressions reminded him of Masahiro, and he found himself unable to stay angry for long, just like with his old friend.'' What's done is done, I'm now bound to you, just like I once was to your ancestor. I was sealed in that stone a long time ago, and they boy you said you were following, was your ancestor Abe no Masahiro. If one is to blame for this, it is him. He wanted me to look after you, and though circumstances beyond our control, it has happened, whether we wished for it, or not...''

''So my mother was telling the truth, my family really is related to that great man..''She spoke softly, her arms dropping back to her sides, and her gaze inspected her new companion. His attitude was horrendous, but he was without a doubt, the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life. Her knowledge about her family history was very limited, but she did remember that Abe no Masahiro was the last and most skilled onmyouji in history. His twelve Shikigami had been very loyal to him, but after he passed away, they all disappeared, but she still remembered reading about them all. There was only one Shikigami in her family history book that did not, have his portrait drawn, and seeing his fire abilities, it was easy to figure out who this man was.'' You may have served him, but I won't hold you to that oath, you are free to do what you want..''

Just as those words passed her lips, a searing pain shot out in her chest. She gasped weakly, and stumbled forward, one hand clutching her chest. She would have fallen face first onto the ground, if Touda hadn't wrapped an arm around her, keeping her steady.

''It does not work like that...'' He calmly spoke into her ear, while holding her small body upright. He waited until her pain passed, before removing his arm. Their eyes met, and he had trouble finding an excuse to stay angry about this arrangement, when he could see so much of Masahiro in her.'' That stone won't leave your body, until we figure out Masahiro's purpose for binding us together. Any talk of you releasing me, or me trying to leave you, will cause you more pain for each occurrence...''

''Of course you're right, I should have know it was not that easy.'' Tifa replied with chuckle, her eyes sparkling with embarrassment, and kindness. She held out her right hand, and gave him one of her warm trademark smiles.''I am Tifa Lockhart, what shall I call you?''

''Tifa..'' Touda repeated her name slowly, while he hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. His golden eyes closely observed her reaction to his hand. The same hands that always scared people in the past, all except for Masahiro.'' I'm the bloodstained shikigami, Touda...''

''Touda it is then!'' She replied with an even warmer smile, as she squeezed his hand.''My home will be your home from now on. Come on, follow me!'' She said and tugged him along down the mountain path.

**So it came to pass, that Touda had awakened, and was found by one of the most compassionate women on the planet. Had it been fate who had brought these pair together, or had it been Abe no Masahiro?**

**Only the planet knew what destiny awaited the once hated Shikigami, and the former planet defender, Tifa Lockhart.**


End file.
